<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn You Onto Me by Actual_Dunwich_Horror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260328">Turn You Onto Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror'>Actual_Dunwich_Horror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, okay it's only kinda rough, this is elektra/canoose btw, this is so indulgent ahaha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have another idea. One that I think would benefit us both.”</p><p>“And what would that be?” In a stroke of confidence, CB reached up and rested his hand on Electra’s elbow. Maybe he was catching on after all.</p><p>“Well, all of my components are out for the night except Killerwatt, who’s on watch duty…” Electra gently grabbed CB’s chin and tilted his face up. “Why don’t we have some fun before you decide whether or not you’ll accept my offer?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CB | Caboose/Electra (Starlight Express)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn You Onto Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow hi this is the first smutty fic I've written as well as my first StEx fic. Hooray! I've recently fallen in love with this musical and the way that Electra and CB interact in the new version of the show is just. A lot. So here we are. (The newest versions of them are the ones used in this btw). This is completely unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own! Feel free to let me know if there's anything glaring I should fix.</p><p>A simple way of describing my interpretation of the characters is that they're robots with feelings. Robot genitalia is used in this sooo yeah! I hope it all makes sense.</p><p>Without further ado, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Electra leaned against the old shed impatiently. He told that damn caboose to be there in half an hour, yet forty five minutes later there was no sign of the brake van. If CB didn’t show up, it was his loss; Electra had another job for him and planned on paying him handsomely. He knew that the way to win over CB was by bribing him (and teasing him; Electra couldn’t help but notice the way the caboose leaned into his teasing touches or the look in his eyes when Electra flirted with him), but winning a race was money well spent. After the race against Rusty, though, Electra wondered if maybe he needed to up the price. Give him a little extra incentive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had really forgiven CB except Electra and maybe Greaseball. It had been a long while since that race, so he was allowed to work again, and due to a surprising streak of good behavior, he was even allowed to race again. At first, Electra wondered if CB really had become more of a good guy, but after a long conversation about racing in which Electra tantalizingly dragged his finger along CB’s chest plate and fluttered his long lashes at him, the electric easily discovered that CB hadn’t changed a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Electra radioed Killerwatt, who was standing on guard nearby, asking if he’d seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet. Standing out in the yard behind a rusty shed was getting awfully boring, and he was afraid of scratching his paint from leaning up against the rough surface for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the Rockies got into a fight with Flat Top, but otherwise no sign of the caboose,” Killerwatt reported.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Annoyed, Electra pushed away from the wall, and was about to grab Killerwatt and head back to his and the components’ shed, when he suddenly received a call from another channel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CB to Electra, anyone there?” CB’s voice was teasing and shrill. Electra hated how much he loved the sound of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m here. Where the hell are you? You were supposed to meet me here twenty minutes ago!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pump the brakes, will ya? I got caught up playing cards with some of the diesels. They’re dumb as rocks, you know. Easy money!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electra felt like he could strangle CB, but an opportunity for some fun presented itself then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, Electra dropped his voice, trying to sound as smooth and flirtatious as possible, replying, “Pump the brakes, huh? Well, you are the cutest brake van I know… Could be fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, Electra heard a sputtering noise, followed by CB trying (and failing) to laugh off the (rather horrible) pick up line. The electric engine couldn’t help but grin, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-- well, uh--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in five minutes, darling,” Electra purred before ending the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to control himself Electra laughed quietly, thunking back against the shed. CB was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>fun to flirt with sometimes. He flirted back more often than not, usually in a sort of dreamy daze, but there was no denying that he had feelings for Electra. It was part of Electra’s fun, actually; the electric engine felt rather strongly about the caboose too, and his seductiveness was all part of a plan to eventually move things to second base. Or maybe even skip right to third, if Electra was feeling feisty enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d get there, though. One day. He’d finally give in and ask CB.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t too much longer before Killerwatt uttered a short “He’s here,” to Electra’s channel, and CB strolled around to the back of the shed looking much more composed than he previously sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I gotta say, meeting behind a shed on the edge of the yard in the middle of the night really suits you. It matches the whole “tall, dark and mysterious” thing you’ve got going on,” CB teased, wearing his usual smug expression. No way that was going to last much longer, not if Electra could help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a scoff, Electra crossed his arms and slightly leaned on his toe stop. “I’ve never been called mysterious before. I kind of like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” CB mirrored Electra’s pose, crossing his arms. “You have another potential job for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, yes. It’s a bit of a big job, so I’m not too sure if you’ll be able to handle it, seeing as how you haven’t wrecked anyone in nearly a year, but…” Electra casually pretended to look at his nails, waiting for CB to react angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, you’re not sure I can handle it?” Electra smirked to himself as the caboose did exactly as he predicted. “Did your thumbdrive-sized brain forget who I am? I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> red caboose!” CB skated closer to Electra, his expression suddenly surprisingly angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool your jets, brake van. It’s a very sensitive job…” Electra rolled forward until he was mere inches away from CB, and gently booped the caboose’s nose with the slightest static shock, causing him to flinch ever so slightly. “I know I drive you wild, but you need to listen carefully. Think you can do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took CB a moment to respond, almost as if he had to clear his thoughts, but he soon responded with a curt nod and a mumbled “Let’s hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electra couldn’t keep his hands off of CB as he explained exactly what he needed to happen in the next race. It was the little reactions that made </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel magnetized to CB; the way his breath hitched when Electra rested a hand on his waist. The way CB’s whole body shuddered when Electra tugged on his chestplate. The way he bit his lip, holding back slight whimpers when Electra ran a finger along his belt. All the while, Electra was telling CB what needed to happen for him to win against the nationals, but the electric engine wasn’t sure that the smaller car understood a single word of what he was saying. It wasn’t until Electra named a price that CB snapped out of his trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. You’re offering to pay me </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He exclaimed. “Is this a trick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I trick you? I paid you everything I owed you last time, didn’t I? This is a big, high risk job, so I had Purse help me run the numbers to see how much would be appropriate. Besides,” Electra took a breath and ghosted his fingers along CB’s shoulder boxes. Now was as good a time as any to try and kick things up a notch between them. “I have another idea. One that I think would benefit us both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would that be?” In a stroke of confidence, CB reached up and rested his hand on Electra’s elbow. Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>catching on after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, all of my components are out for the night except Killerwatt, who’s on watch duty…” Electra gently grabbed CB’s chin and tilted his face up. “Why don’t we have some fun before you decide whether or not you’ll accept my offer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment they were in Electra’s room, CB was pinned against the door as the electric engine towered over him. CB wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much smaller than Electra, but there was something about their positioning that caused Electra to feel almost fuzzy with need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last chance to back out,” Electra practically cooed into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CB fixed him with a rather devious smirk. “And miss out on all the fun? No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before CB could even register what was happening, Electra grabbed him by his thighs and hoisted him up, surprising the caboose with his strength, then leaned in and kissed him quick, yet dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Electra, please-” CB panted as he wrapped his legs around Electra’s torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what, darling?” Electra leaned in and began peppering kisses along CB’s neck, trying to encourage him to use his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, please do something, I--I need you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>something, anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electra gave a small laugh before nipping at CB’s neck playfully. He then leaned in for another kiss, only this time he took it much slower, causing CB to moan around his tongue. Eventually, Electra felt a familiar discomfort in his crotch area, and pulled away from the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed?” He asked breathlessly. CB nodded, panting as he loosely hung onto Electra’s studded shoulder boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure that he had a good grip on CB, Electra began to skate him towards the bed near the far side of the room, but Electra was starting to become so desperate that they didn’t even make it that far, and he ended up setting CB down on his rather unused desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Electra, you’re gonna take me right here, huh? That’s dirty,” CB said as he traced his fingers along Electra’s chest piece, causing the electric to shiver ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it. I hate to admit it, but you're rather irresistible…” Electra reached down between CB’s legs until he found-- CB’s valve hatch was already wide open, exposing his tight valve which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping </span>
  </em>
  <span>wet with lubricant. Electra practically drooled at the sight; he wanted to be inside of CB </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he also wanted to draw it out and savor every single moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Electra leaned in to kiss CB again, he teased his fingers around CB’s entrance, toying with the sensitive metal and causing CB to moan desperately into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Electra easily dipped a finger inside, feeling CB clench warm and wet around him. Electra’s breath hitched; the pressure of his spike was starting to become utterly unbearable, and the feel of CB’s valve was only making it worse. Still, he was trying to be as patient as he possibly could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pumped his finger in and out experimentally before rubbing at the entrance with a second digit, slowly sliding it in on the next thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can take more than that; it’s not like I’m made of- oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” CB exclaimed as Electra curled his fingers inside of him with a devilish grin. CB’s hips bucked up into his touch, making it very clear to Electra that he was doing something right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was having fun making CB squirm using nothing but his fingers, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to fuck CB. Maybe he’d have to try finger fucking him until he’s a shaking mess some other day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electra pulled his fingers out, eyeing the strings of lubricant webbed between them. “Open up,” He ordered CB, who obediently opened his mouth and eagerly began sucking on the electric’s fingers. If Electra wasn’t so set on fucking CB that night, he definitely would’ve considered fucking his rather talented mouth. The way he licked and sucked on Electra’s fingers was downright pornographic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his fingers out of the caboose’s mouth and messily swiped the saliva across his chin before capturing him in a quick yet deep, wet kiss. Reaching down, he took off his codpiece to reveal his long, erect spike that twitched eagerly when CB let out a soft moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, you electrics really are perfect in all the right ways,” CB laughed a bit breathlessly, “Now come on, I feel like I’ll combust if you don’t hurry up and fuck me.” He nudged the back of Electra’s thigh impatiently with one of the rear wheels of his skate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electra smirked as he lined up with CB’s valve. “Well, since you asked so nicely…” with a single thrust of his hips, his shaft was buried deep inside CB, causing him to shout and tremble in pleasure. Not bothering to wait, Electra steadily built up speed pumping his spike in and out of CB, savoring the way CB’s soft, sensitive walls clenched around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The electric engine couldn’t help but stare at CB the whole time that he fucked him. His head was thrown back as he held onto Electra’s shoulders, mouth agape as he gasped and panted and moaned as Electra plowed into him. Electra wanted to commit the image to memory, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't want to</span>
  <span> forget those sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Electra had a thought. Slowing his thrusts, he reached down and grabbed one of CB’s legs and slowly lifted it up and over his shoulder, resting a hand on CB’s thigh to keep it from moving. He knew that CB was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>flexible, had seen him drop down into the splits on multiple occasions (which often left Electra feeling a bit overheated) and the idea of testing that out during sex was almost like a dream come true. Sure enough, the angle further exposed CB’s valve, which encouraged Electra to start fucking him even harder than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>CB’s cries became more and more desperate, and he shifted his grip from Electra’s shoulders to his biceps, unable to stop himself from digging his nails in. “I-I’m so close, come on,” he panted encouragingly. “Come on Electra, fill me up. Want- I want it inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electra groaned  and leaned down to mouth at his neck as he continued to drive into him hard and fast. It wasn’t much longer before CB came with a strangled shout, his tight valve clenching hard around Electra’s spike, and with a few more snaps of his hips Electra was filling CB with his come, biting down right on the base of his neck as he rode out his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a moment, trying to catch their breaths, but eventually Electra slowly pulled out of CB and replaced his codpiece. CB reached down to the entrance of his valve, lightly running his fingers through the silvery come that was dripping out of him. With a devilish quirk of his lips, he looked up at Electra through his lashes and licked the come off of his fingers ever so slowly. Electra felt his whole body go warm, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck that’s hot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a tease,” He said, snapping himself out of his daze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the tease?” CB retorted while tugging on Electra’s belt. “You’re the one who likes to feel me up in front of the entire yard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why exactly do you think I do that?” Electra purred, setting his hands on either side of CB, trapping him against the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m starting to get a hint,” CB stuck his tongue out and winked at Electra, earning an annoyed roll of his eyes and a rather forceful kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up completely ignoring Electra’s business proposition for the rest of the night, but hey. They had much funner things to be doing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so so much for reading! Please let me know if there's anything additional that may need to be tagged. Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p><p>Come yell with me about musicals on tumblr @mister-beetlejuice!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>